


Pour le Bien Commun

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Time Travelling Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: TRADUCTION - Hermione a finalement réussit à accaparer Harry et à le convaincre de suivre son plan. "Harry, retourner dans le temps pour sauver Tom Riddle avant que le monstre ne remplace l'homme est notre meilleur plan. C'est pour le bien commun." UA où Severus et les Maraudeurs sont à Poudlard avec Tom.





	1. Chapter 1

Tout appartient à J. K. Rwoling, le texte est de DalstinKyukiMikileyluv, je ne fais que traduire.

* * *

-Harry-

"Harry, je sais que c'est fou, mais..." chuchota Hermione.

"Je ne peux pas le faire, Hermione !" dis-je.

"Chh ! J'ai recherché ce sort depuis presque un mois et je pense qu'il est sûr," dit-elle calmement.

"Oh, brillant, tu penses que c'est sûr," dis-je.

Elle me dit de me taire encore une fois avant de commencer une autre tirade sur l'importance de suivre son plan.

"Harry, ça inverse le temps. Ça ne va pas te faire de mal, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui l'ont fait avant. Il n'y a pas de preuves concrètes, mais c'est le meilleur moyen. Je pense que si tu es suffisamment prudent et que tu ne t'effaces pas toi-même, alors tu peux changer le futur sans ruiner ni le présent ni le futur," dit-elle.

"Comment c'est possible ? Tu as toujours dit que jouer avec le temps était dangereux," dis-je.

"C'est dangereux. C'est pourquoi j'ai attendu d'être sûre," dit Hermione, "Qu'il suffise de dire que tu peux revenir en arrière et-"

"Sauver mes parents ? Dumbledore ?" demandais-je avec excitation.

"Sauver tout le monde, Harry. Si tu peux encourager Tom Jedusor à ne jamais devenir Tu-Sais-Qui, si on fait ça bien, alors tu peux sauver tout le monde, même lui," dit-elle.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je tuer un assassin ?" demandais-je.

"Il a été quelqu'un autrefois. Retournes à l'orphelinat dont tu m'as parlé. Deviens amis avec lui. Tue le si tu le veux, mais souviens-toi Harry que si tu le fais avant qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit, avant que le monstre remplace l'homme, ça ne te rendra pas meilleur que lui," fit elle.

Bien sûr, je suis le seul qui puisse faire ça. Moi. Ça me tombe toujours dessus. Toujours. Je dois devenir ami avec Tom Jedusor ? C'est brillant. Je suppose que ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre qui revient en arrière pour 'sauver tout le monde.' Non, jamais. Ça doit toujours être moi.

"Hermione, pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? Tu me dis toujours d'écouter Dumbledore," dis-je.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour elle de défier l'autorité, et à cause de ça, je sais que ce plan alternatif doit être nettement mieux que celui qu'on a maintenant. Et nous n'avons pas vraiment de plan maintenant, mais nous faisons pareil à ce moment. Si seulement Dumbledore nous en avait dit plus, nous avait donné une bonne raison de suivre son plan plutôt que celui-là. Celui qui semblait pouvoir fonctionner.

"Dumbledore n'est plus là pour nous conseiller et je pense qu'on devrait essayer ça avant de suivre le sien," dit-elle finalement.

"Comme le suis sensé revenir si j'échoue ?" demandais-je, "Je suppose que tu as aussi recherché ça ?"

"Oui, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre à la fois ici et dans le passé. Tu as une chance, et si après tu veux revenir, si tu en as vraiment fini là-bas, alors tu peux revenir. Mais ça sera la fin, Harry. Tu ne pourras pas revenir après qu'il sera vaincu parce qu'une différente version de toi prendra ta place. Mais si tu échoues à le battre, ou à le ramener dans le droit chemin… dis 'Reditum' et tu me retrouveras. On ira à la chasse aux Horcruxes, mais en dernier recours," dit-elle.

Je marchais jusqu'à l'autre bout de la tour d'astronomie. Hermione m'entraîna dans une étreinte féroce.

"Hum, je pense que c'est un adieu," dis-je.

"Adieu, Harry. Je vais, eh bien… Je vais. Je veux que tu sache que même si tu ne reviens pas, et que tu vis ta propre vie, que même si je vais t'oublier, je ne veux pas. Je t'aime Harry, et tu va me manquer chaque jour jusqu'à ce que la magie répare le paradoxe en effaçant mes souvenirs. Si tu ne reviens pas,"

Je la coupais avec un câlin brutal.

"Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Hermione. Je suis désolé que la guerre et Voldemort nous aient enlevé notre capacité à rester amis," dis-je avant de chuchoter le sortilège et lui tournant le dos, ne supportant pas de voir les larmes couler sur son visage.

Je me retrouvais soudainement dans des vêtements Moldus dégoulinants d'eau debout devant le portail de l'orphelinat que j'avais vu dans la Pensine quand Dumbledore m'avait montré ses souvenirs de Voldemort. Non, Tom. Je ne sais pas quand il est devenu Legilimens mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas accéder à mes pensées aussi facilement puisque j'ai appris à me protéger de ces attaques.

Je baissais les yeux vers la flaque d'eau laissée par la pluie et observais mon reflet. Je suis trempé mais je peux voir que j'ai l'air jeune, comme si j'avais à nouveau onze ans. Je suis maigre et j'ai l'air mal nourri, comme si le sort avait compris mes besoins et m'avait adapté pour pouvoir les satisfaire le plus simplement possible. Les effets étaient déroutants, mais utiles en même temps.

"Bonjour ?" criais-je en ne voyant personne dans l'entrée.

"Bonjour ? Oh, salut toi. Je peux t'aider ?" demanda une grande femme.

"Je suis Harry. Je n'ai pas de-" Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? Comment expliquer que je devais simplement espionner ou devenir un ami proche et le confident d'un meurtrier sans états d'âme ? Que je suis aussi venu pour venger la mort de mes parents, et celle de Dumbledore et de tellement d'autres, ou que je vais vivre ma vie aux côtés de Voldemort- Tom Jedusor ?

"Je n'ai nulle part autre où aller," avouais-je tranquillement. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

"Oh, mon ! Pauvre petit ! Viens avec moi, je vais t'aider à te sécher," gazouilla-t-elle.

Je la suivais calmement. Et maintenant quoi ? Je le suivais partout ou j'attendais Poudlard ? Est-ce que je recevrai une lettre pour Poudlard, étant donné que je n'existe pas encore ?

"Il y a des serviettes ici et des vêtements propres pour toi, mon petit," dit-elle, "Reste juste ici avec Tom et je reviendrais plus tard pour te parler, d'accord ?"

Je hochais la tête et frottais la serviette sur ma tête. Plus facile que je le pensais. Bien que je ne sois pas étonné que personne d'autre ne veuille partager une chambre avec ce psychopathe. Je regardais la pièce. Partager un lit ?! Tom avait été déplacé dans une chambre pour une seule personne pour économiser la place. Ou bien le sort essayait de m'aider, ou bien ils étaient à court de place au moment où j'arrivais. Brillant. Cohabiter avec le diable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?" dit Vol-Tom quand il passa devant la prote.

"Salut… euh... Je suis Harry et je vis ici aussi," dis-je.

Je sonnais si docile. Déjà intimidé par lui. C'est dégoûtant, et pourtant, je suis… nerveux ? Tom se renfrogna et se dirigea vers son- notre, je tremble- lit.

"Est-ce que tu vas rester là à tremper le sol ou est-ce que tu comptes te sécher ?" demanda-t-il.

Je retirais mon tee-shirt trempé et me séchais avec la serviette. Je retirais lentement et méthodiquement mes vêtements trempés, me séchant et remettant les vêtements propres. Tom ne me quitta jamais des yeux. Je rougissais.

"Tu es Tom, non ?" demandais-je, bien que je le savais.

"Oui," dit-il.

Nous nous dévisagions l'un l'autre. Pas nerveux, je pense, peut-être juste mal à l'aise.

"Euh, tu as quel âge ?" demandais-je.

"J'ai onze ans," dit-il avec ennui.

"Est-ce que tu vas à l'école ?" demandais-je.

"L'orphelinat a des tuteurs pour nous," répondit-il.

Il était définitivement ennuyé maintenant, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je persiste. Je souris. Merveilleux, Dumbledore n'était pas encore venu le voir, ou s'il l'avait fait, le trimestre n'avait pas encore commencé.

La dame de la récéption était à la porte.

"Bonjour ?" appela-t-elle.

"Bonjour," répondis-je.

"Oh, bien, je voulais juste te poser quelques questions. Tu as quel âge ? Quel est ton nom ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Harry Potter," dis-je avec un rapide coup d'oeil vers Tom. Il est indifférent et semblait s'ennuyer. C'est bizarre de dire mon nom et de ne recevoir aucune réaction. Pas de cris de joie, ni de colère, juste de l'acceptation.

"J'ai onze ans," dis-je. J'espère que j'ai onze ans, ou bien ça va devenir compliqué quand je ne serait pas invité à Poudlard. Il va penser que je suis un Moldu.

Je suis surpris de pouvoir me tenir dans la même pièce que lui et ne rien ressentir. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'a encore rien fait, ou peut-être que je ne le hais pas vraiment. Je ne hais personne, vraiment.

"D'accord, Harry, où sont tes parents ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge puisque je ne sais pas où ils vivent.

"Quels sont leurs noms ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne connais pas leur vrai nom. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis des années," dis-je.

Elle eut l'air inquiète. Juste un petit mensonge pour qu'elle ne découvre pas que je n'existe pas, que j'ai une 'maison', que je ne viens pas d'un orphelinat, et surtout que je viens du futur pour changer le passé.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce en ayant l'air troublée.

"Je n'ai pas d'amis, alors ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'aime bien," dit Tom.

Je me sentais presque mal pour lui.

"Je pourrais être ton ami, et tu n'as même pas à m'aimer," dis-je.

"Peu importe," dit-il.


	2. Travailler davantage

"Je suis nerveux," Dis-je alors que nous nous amassions devant les portes de Poudlard.

Le mois dernier avait été difficile, tout du moins. Vivre avec Tom n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il est plus désordonné que moi. Il ronfle calmement la nuit. Je connais ces petites choses à propos de lui qui ne semblent pas beaucoup mais signifient que je suis plus proche de lui que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Que je ne l'aurais jamais voulut.

"La nervosité est pour les faibles, Harry," Dit Tom sans même me regarder.

Je ne dis rien quand les larges portes s'ouvrirent et que nous entrions. Un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais me frôla. Je souris dans sa direction, une courtoisie qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Tom. Il me regarda sévèrement.

"Harry, viens ici," Dit Tom.

J'avais pensé que ça serait plus facile de... convertir Tom avant même qu'il n'ait entendu le mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ou n'importe qu'elle autre insulte utilisée par les Sangs Purs élitistes, mais j'ai découvert qu'il avait toujours été le genre de personne à se penser supérieur. Il me traite comme un Mangemort, comme une propriété personnelle toujours à son service, tout juste bon à lui obéir et à le suivre partout comme un chiot en adoration, et ça me dégoûtait.

Je retournais à ses côtés et murmurait les mots nécessaires de remords et de peine, nous traversâmes les portes ensemble et attendions notre répartition.

Quand le Directeur Dippet appela mon nom, je réalisais que c'était plutôt agréable de n'entendre aucun chuchotement quand je m'assis sur la chaise. Être à nouveau en première année a ses inconvénients, mais j'ai les connaissances d'un sixième année et la force et le talent de ceux bien au-dessus de moi. Le Choixpeau fut placé sur ma tête et quand il m'envoya à Serpentard je ne fis aucune protestation.

Je m'assis à ma nouvelle table et observais la foule. Les personnes que je reconnaissais avaient l'air différent, si jeunes. Lucius Malfoy semblait presque… innocent. Enthousiaste. Tom s'assit à côté de moi.

"J'ai entendu dire que Serpentard est la meilleure maison," dis-je en signe de salutation.

"Et de qui as-tu donc entendu ça ?" Dit Tom comme s'il me suspectait d'un acte malveillant.

Tellement possessif avec ses sbires. Je suppose que je ne serais pas autorisé à me faire un seul ami tant que je serais ici.

"Quelqu'un dans la foule. Personne d'important," dis-je rapidement.

"Il est normal que nous ayons été placés dans la meilleure Maison," dit Tom, "Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

"Oui, Tom," dis-je, "Comme tu le dis."

Je restais éveillé dans mon lit mais avec les yeux fermés pour me préparer à affronter sept années de cours, **encore**.

"Potter, lève-toi !" appela une voix.

Je me retournais et gémis. Je ne voulais pas être réveillé. Tom est plus possessif à Poudlard qu'il ne l'était à l'orphelinat. La nuit dernière il m'a gardé à ses côtés et me permettait à peine de répondre quand un autre élève m'adressait la parole.

"Potter !" appela encore la voix.

J'ai pensé que je la reconnaissais.

"Oui, c'est moi," dis-je en un bâillement.

Je m'assis et regardais autour vers la personne qui m'avait réveillé. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Tom, et il ne m'appelait jamais par mon nom de famille. Une autre forme de propriété.

"Ton petit-copain était là il y a tout juste un moment," dit un garçon.

Le garçon de la nuit dernière, celui auquel j'avais voulut parler.

"Je n'ai pas de petit-copain," dis-je.

"Vraiment ? L'autre garçon, Riddle c'est ça ?, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir que quelqu'un d'autre te réveille," dit-il.

Pourquoi est-ce que je reconnais ce visage ?

Bien sûre Tom effrayerait n'importe qui dans cette école. Il ne l'aurait pas d'une autre manière. Je suis sa propriété maintenant, et il n'aime pas partager. Il avait probablement des plans pour faire de moi son premier Mangemort. Mais tôt ou tard il fera quelque chose, et je le tuerais. Cinquième année au plus tard, je pense, quand il ferait le journal Horcruxe.

"Qui es-tu ?"demandais-je.

"Severus Snape," dit-il.

"S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Harry," dis-je.

Entre Snape m'appeler par mon nom de famille ramenait trop de souvenirs désagréables des classes de Potions et de mauvaises notes. Et puis je souris. Tom ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir au moins un ami.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?" demandais-je.

"Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté," dit Tom.

Je grimaçais. J'avais parlé trop vite. Il devait tout juste être entré dans la pièce. J'espérais pourvoir connaître mieux Snape, peut-être le comprendre à un niveau auquel je n'avais pas l'opportunité à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et mon père. Des choses qui n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Et il ne sais même pas que James Potter est mon père.

"Tu es fainéant et inutile. C'est ce que tu veux ? Même ton subconscient devrait m'obéir. Ou je te remplacerais," gronda Tom.

Comme il est épouvantablement arrogant. Je roulais des yeux vers Snape pour calmer le regard inquiet qu'il m'envoyait et me retournais pour faire face à Tom. Je pinçais mes jambes jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et essayait d'avoir un air confondu en excuses.

"Je suis désolé, Tom. J'essayerais de faire mieux," dis-je.

"On verra," dit-il avant de ressortir.


	3. Deux mois plus tard

« Salut, Tom », dis-je alors qu'il se glissait dans la pièce quelques instants avant le couvre-feu.

« Harry », dit-il.

Il s'allongea ensuite en travers de son lit et regarda délibérément dans n'importe qu'elle autre direction que la mienne. Je pris une profonde respiration. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de toute la journée. Je savais que je devais faire mieux, mais je suis inquiet qu'il essaye juste de me tuer ou quelque chose comme ça si j'essaye de m'occuper de lui. J'ai besoin d'une approche différente.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demandais-je.

« Pourquoi poses-tu des questions aussi stupides ? » me demanda Tom sans même tourner la tête.

Je pris de grande respiration pour ne pas m'énerver. Énervé ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire de moi-même. Est-ce que trois mois étaient tout ce qu'il me fallait pour oublier que le destin de ce garçon et celui de mes parents sont liés ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour m'accrocher désespérément à son approbation ?

« C'est juste que, eh, tu n'as pas, regardé dans ma direction, du moins pas directement vers moi, ou parlé beaucoup de toute la journée », dis-je calmement.

Même moi je savais comment ça sonnait. Pathétique. Dépendant. Attaché.

Merlin, est-ce que je ressemblais à un petit esclave intimidé. De quoi devais-je m'intéresser ? Il est – ou il sera – un assassin.

Tom se renfrogna avant de m'honorer d'une réponse. Oui, plus tôt aujourd'hui il m'avait informé qu'il honorait mes questions bénignes et mes déclarations hors de propos de réponses.

« Dois-je te regarder chaque seconde et te parler chaque minute ? Est-ce que tu te prétends aussi important ? Est-ce que tu souhaites que je soupire ton nom toute la nuit ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu le mérites ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix pleine de venin.

Je regardais mes pieds. Il avait raison, j'avais perdu de vue ce que j'étais censé faire. Malgré la manière dont il me traitait et ce que je sais de lui, j'avais commencé à le voir comme un vrai ami. Cette alternative n'allait pas être la plus simple pour moi.

« Non, Tom », dis-je.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi que je sois fatigué de ta présence ? » demanda-t-il cruellement.

Je m'interrompis. Est-ce que j'avais réussi à le perdre si vite ? Euh, je veux dire, échouer ma mission ? C'est Lord Voldemort, pas Tom Jedusor. J'ai besoin de – Je devrais me sentir désespéré à ce point de ma mission, pas la douleur de sa trahison, ni le mon cœur se brisant lentement.

« Tu ne le voudrais pas, mais ça te dérange quand même », dit Tom d'une voix sarcastique qui ne semblait pas aussi forte qu'avant. Il y avait quelque chose derrière.

Je ne dis rien.

"Est-ce que tu voulais être à mes côtés pour toujours ? Est-ce que-" demanda-t-il.

Je le coupais.

« J'avais pensé que nous étions amis, oui. Peut-être plus que ça. Ça me dérange que tu sois fatigué de moi. Je n'ai pas d'autres amis », dis-je.

J'écarquillais les yeux, choqué de ma propre honnêteté. Je ne voulais pas révéler mes pensées intérieures. J'étais insensé, vraiment, mais je considérais Tom comme mon meilleur ami. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ne m'interromps jamais ! » hurla Tom.

Je regardais rapidement dans la pièce. Tous sauf Severus étaient endormis.

« Je », bégayais-je,

« Sois calme maintenant ou bien les autres seront témoins de ton humiliation ! Plus que ça ? Est-ce que tu as pensé que je pouvais t'aimer ? » Ria-t-il.

Je regardais autour de nous.

« J'ai lancé un sort de silence. Réponds-moi quand je te parle! C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle nous en avons fini. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu as outre passé ton utilité, Potter », dit-il.

« Non, Tom », dis-je.

Même aveuglé par lui je ne serais jamais assez bête pour penser qu'il soit capable d'aimer.

« Tu n'as aucun ami parce que tu n'avais besoin d'aucun. Utilise ton petit cerveau. Tu n'avais besoin de personne d'autre tant que tu avais ma faveur, mais maintenant tu l'as perdue », dit-il.

« Je ne le permettrais pas », dis-je.

« Ça n'a jamais été en ton pouvoir de permettre quoi que ce soit. Je. N'aie. Pas. Besoin. De. Toi. Fais ce à quoi t'es bon, et va dormir », dit Tom.

Ça me stupéfiait qu'il arrive à la fois à crier et à chuchoter.

Il se coucha sur le côté et je sentis que la conversation était terminée. Ça ne faisait que renforcer mes convictions que Tom n'était pas plus différent maintenant que dans le futur et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'homme à sauver. Peu importe, je ne permettrais pas ça. J'avais un devoir et ses caprices n'interféreraient pas avec. Juste un petit contretemps.

Et pourtant quand je fermais les yeux pour dormir, quelques rêves brisés vinrent briser s'y glissèrent et mouillèrent mon oreiller.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi, Severus? » demandais-je.

Je décidais de braver la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner après avoir réalisé que je ne pouvais pas être affamé pour toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce Jedusor ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Tom était plutôt désagréable avec lui depuis le matin où il avait osé me parler. Comment Severus pouvait oser me distraire de ce que Tom Elvis Jedusor voulait ? Comment si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de me prosterner à ses pieds.

« J'ai la mauvaise réponse, je suppose », dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je m'assis quand même. Severus allait être mon premier ami qui ne soit pas Tom.

« Tu as l'air bouleversé », dit-il.

Mon masque de control vacilla et je ressentis la peine que je ne voulais pas reconnaître.

« Je vais bien », dis-je

« Non, c'est faux », dit Severus.

Je soupirais.

« Je suis bouleversé », admis-je, « Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je le suis. »

Plus atteint que je ne le pensais était un euphémisme. J'étais resté dans mon lit jusqu'à maintenant et avait séché tous mes cours du matin. J'avais passé le temps alternativement à pleurer et à me maudire. Je devais avoir l'air horrible.

« Je peux comprendre », dit-il.

« Tu peux ? » demandais-je.

La faiblesse. Encore une autre faiblesse pour m'empêcher d'accomplir ma tâche.

« Tu es la seule personne qui a été gentille avec moi depuis que je suis ici. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider », dit-il.

« La seule personne ? » demandais-je.

« Le seul garçon. Il y a cette fille, Lily. Elle a été répartie à Gryffondor et on a été séparés. Mais il y a toujours Bella », dit Severus.

Je ne savais qu'il avait été ami avec ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que la querelle entre lui et mon père avait été due à une fille – sera due à une fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jedusor? » demanda-t-il.

"Il est fatigué de ma présence. J'ai toujours su qu'il déciderait qu'il est mieux que moi-" dis-je.

« Tu l'aimes », dit-il.

« Non c'est faux ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Tu lui es assez dévoué pour ne pas réaliser que c'est un connard et que tu es chanceux qu'il ne veuille plus de toi. Tu as mélancolique. Tu as passé la matinée à pleurer à cause de lui. Ton regard se perd quand je prononce son nom, dois-je continuer ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je le hais, Severus », dis-je calmement.

Il renâcla. Je frappais légèrement son épaule. Il me rappelait Ron. Je fus frappé par une vague de si forte que les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Severus eut l'air triomphant. Bien sûr il pensait que je pleurais à cause de Tom. Il ne savait pas que je venais du futur, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne.

« Il semble certainement qu'il hait quand tu parles à d'autres garçons. Il te regarde toujours en cours », liste-t-il.

Je secouais la tête. C'était juste lui qui s'assurait que je ne voyais personne d'autre. L'isolement pour garantir la loyauté.

« Non, jamais. On se connaissait avant Poudlard. C'est juste comme ça qu'est Tom », dis-je.

« La dame fait trop de protestations, ce me semble* », ria-t-il.

« Severus, où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? » demandais-je.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Tom. Il était assis avec Lucius Malfoy. Je les regardais parler et rire ensemble comme si tout le reste n'importait pas. Je pouvais presque le sentir m'oublier sans accroc. Ce n'était pas bien. C'était presque Noël et je ne pouvais pas penser à un autre moment, je devrais lui parler avant l'été s'il ne veut pas me parler.

« Tu es en train de le fixer, Harry », dit Severus.

« Je ne faisais que regarder » dis-je.

« Mais bien sûr », dit-il.

« C'est de la haine », marmonna-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Harry », il roula les yeux.

J'ai ri sans savoir pourquoi. Il y eut un silence parfait et nous cessâmes de parler pour terminer notre repas.

« Je serais ton ami », dit-il.

Je lui souris en retour.

« Pareil », dis-je.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "The lady doth protest too much, methinks" est un extrait d'Hamlet. wiki/The_lady_doth_protest_too_much,_methinks


End file.
